Music
by Dragon of Despaire
Summary: Ryoma has too many secrets...A second life...a girlfriend from America with a crazy life and possible alien origin...join the regulars in discovering the strange life of the prince of tennis...lots of ocs and crazyness...Please R&R...T for cursing...
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma is known for tennis supposedly he only loves that and his precious little kitty karupin. That was until an extreme change events.  
"Good bye SeimpaAAAAAAACHOOO" echizen said followed by a coughing fit.  
At this point Oishi was in mother hen mode. "oi Echizen!"  
"Ochibi!"  
There was several other shouts of echizen and a Ryoma here and there.  
"I'm fine seimpai tatch-" with that he just passed out and Oishi checked him for a fever.  
"He has a fever."  
"I can take him home I know where he lives." momo offered.  
"we'll all go" tezuka said.  
Fuji decided to carry their unconscious kitten.  
They walked and when they reached his house momo knocked but no one answered. He banged on the door several times successfully weaning their baby boy.  
"No one home. Yawn. Third brick in there's a key under left side." and his head began to droop. Kiahdo grabbed the brick and pulled it out from it's spot on the stair and sure enough there was a sky blue key with little tennis balls all over.  
"Che" was Kiahdo's reaction to the key.  
Inui popped up behind him causing chills to go down everyone's spines "ie data" ha said and started scribbling in his notebook. Momo put the key in the door. Fuji shook Ryoma awake.  
"Hey we're your room" Fuji asked.  
"Just put me down" RyomA said half asleep.  
Fuji actually complied and just supported Ryoma as he stumbled to the couch and laid down.  
"Seimpai tatchi can spend the night there is lots of food in the fridge bathrooms are the door on the right down the hall." with that he fell asleep.  
"Saa, everyone should call home then we can grab food and fever medicine and how about a movie?" Fuji asked.  
Tezuka gave a nod and an hour later they were settling down for a movie on the floor.  
"So wadda' ya'll wanna watch?" Eiji asked.  
"Saa what are those?" Fuji asked grabbing a stack of videos. "Vienna state opera, Sydney opera house, Hollywood bowl, Brianna muskirvine, Boston music hall, metropolitan opera, broadway wicked, broadway phantom of the opera, broadway anything goes, Disney hall, carnegie hall, Albert hall, London symphony hall, ph philharmonic, symphony hall,  
Avery fisher hall, hungarian state opera house, Fillmore auditorium, Bowery ballroom, white house, rios reyna hall, teatro dal verme, Elbe philharmonic hall, palace of arts, crams liszt academy of music, liberty hall, fukuyama hall of arts ankh music, Laura opera house, south African state theater, xinghai concert hall, hong kong academy for performing arts, shanghai grand theater shanghai concert hall, international conference center Hiroshima, Osaka symphony hall, Tokyo international forum, Tokyo opera city, Victoria theater and concert hall, school of the arts Singapore, Auditorium Maurice ravel, opera Bastille, theatre mogador, Athens concert hall, harpa, olympia theater, parco Della musica, tchaikovsky concert hall, Moscow conservatory, l'auditori, amaryllis fleming concert hall, dukes hall, kings place, southbank centre, bridgewater hall, mephitis recital center, frankston arts center, city recital hall angel place, sydney conservatorium of music, royal theater queen Elizabeth theater, the royal conservatory of music, place DES arts, metropolis, Los angeles music center, Copley symphony hall, Boston opera house, Powell symphony hall, performing arts center university of Nevada, Brooklyn conservatory of music, juilliard school, kimmel center for the performing arts, wow what are these?" Fuji asked aged reading off all the titles.  
"They are all famous music halls in the world." Inui said.  
"We should watch one, Nya" eiji exclaimed.  
With that Fuji slipped the one labeled carnage hall. A video immediately showed up on the screen when Fuji hit the power button.


	2. Chapter 2

The screen shower Ryoma clad in a black suit pants and a matching vest a silver long sprayed dress shirt, then a green tie. He bowed and sat behind a piano. A voice spoke in English.  
"He said 'presenting now musical prodigy Ryoma Echizen'" Inui translated. With that he began to play a son on the piano.  
They were entranced into the beautiful song so much that they didn't realize Ryoma was now wide awake mortified by the fact he secret was let out. So he went with composure.  
"December 25th carnegie hall christmas concert, piano flute violin and clarinet." the regulars jumped and turned to see Ryoma sitting up on the couch looking a lot better. "that was my biggest concert in America"  
"Oi! Gaki why didn't you tell us you were a musical prodigy!?" Momo yelled pulling the named into a headlock.  
"You never asked"  
"Saa, what instruments do you play."  
"It will take an eighth of the time if I just show you my music room. Tuchman or break anything and tennis won't be the only thing you loose to me." a demonic aura surrounding him.  
They followed him upstairs past several rooms to the end of a hall and he opened the door and hit the lighta giant room filled with a tone of instruments.  
"Echizen can you really play all these?" Oishi asked  
"Hai seimpai"  
"Ochibi! Can you play something for us?"  
They all agreed and looked at him.  
"Fine" he sighed. "What instrument?"  
"Violin" Fuji said opening his eyes ready for a challenge.  
"Any song?" he asked.  
Fuji nodded. He walked to a stand with an encased violin inside was black wooden instruments surrounded by rich red velvet. Ryoma pulled out the bow and rozened the strains before grabbing the began playing a ridiculously fast song that left buzzin in the regular's ears like a bee hive.  
When he son was over the prodigy had a grin plastered on his face and he quickly composed himself and returned the violin to it's case.  
"That was the flight of the bumble bees" he explained.  
"Oi Ochibi momo and I wanna hear you play those metal trash can thingies!" eiji expands glomming their baby.  
"The kettle drum? If seimpai tatchi want" he grabbed a pair of black wooden drum sticks that had vertical silver stripes running up it. He walked to the drum and began to play under the sea from the little mermaid.  
"Ok last test the flute." momo said.  
"Ok that's fine with me I need to finish practice. I woke up late this morning so I only had time for scales."  
He grabbed the preassembled flute. And played. His eyes drifted shut and he lost himself into the music.  
When he opened his eyes he looked and saw seven amazed faces tezuca remained stoney faced.  
"Good night seimpai tatchi." Ryoma offered ushering them out and Into the hall. "I will be in my room if you need me don't hesitate to knock and when you are all up come and wake me and I'll make to breakfast." he closed his door with a soft bam. "feel free to watch movies." his muffled voice echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night was spent watching ryoma's concerto videos. Their overall favorites were duel of the violins, one devoted to the flute labeled kimmel center for performing arts, the Hollywood bowl which was all on electric violin, and then the talent show were Ryoma had his first performance in front of people on the piano and played a piece experts would have a hard time playing.  
"Saa, Ryoma time to wake up." Fuji shook Ryoma's shoulder gently.  
The boy rolled over and the tensai decided a different approach and turned on the alarm clock which resulted in a smashed piece of machinery against a wall. So his final approach was a tad bit extreme.  
"Ryo-chan someone broke in and trashed your music room last night all you instruments were destroyed."  
The reaction was immediate. The boy literally flipped out of bed and face planted on the floor only to jump up and run at a demonic speed down the hall to the resting place of his precious instruments. Only to find everything in perfect condition he way he liked it. With a sigh of relief he grabbed his violin and walked back to Fuji and happily punched him, hard in the arm. Then just left to make breakfast when everyone sat down there was the sound of a violin outside playing a familiar tune. Ryoma suddenly had demonic speed again, for several seconds later he opened the door and walked out and joined the tune. The regulars came to the door and saw their little kitten smiling circling while playing the violin with a beautiful American girl. The tune they recognized from one of the concerts they had watched the night before but then Ryoma had played it on harp.  
The song finished and the two happily hugged.  
"Hey Con you need to brush up on your violin too much piano makes you rust up. And where's kels!?" Ryoma said smiling.  
"Nice Way to greet your girlfriends sister! And yeah I haven't played the hungarian dance science you left for japan that was almost a year ago!" the dark haired girl stated. There was a reddish tint making her hair look like smooth mahogany it was shoulder length and there was a scarf tied elderly in her hair and she was wearing black leggings with a Jean shirt that was way too long and probably too big but the black belt made it hard to distinguish she was clearly skinny and looked like a perfect model despite the fact she was paler than a vampire.  
"OK you know Kelsey's rule. Either get your ass moving with those instruments or face the wrath of the dork. OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Is our little Ryoma having a sleepover with his little tennis friends!" the girl said.  
"Chill Connie I collapsed from a fever during the storm yesterday and they insisted on walking me home and cause it was so late I offered to let them stay. And hey most of them are taller than you, so is Kelsey!" ryoma laughed "alright can seimpai tatchi come we were almost done eating breakfast."  
"sure jay flew into mainland so he could stay with us I love that my parents actually let us fly out here alone. Anyway he won't mind and Kelsey is made cupcakes again and she was coloring icing when I left"  
"That's cool with me her cake is almost as sweet as her music. I still find it funny that out of all the instruments she plays she can only do singing scaled on the piano. What should I bring? Violin is a given, saxophone and flute too."  
They all retreated into the house and Connie listed off instruments.  
"OK let's see piccolo, trumpet, and bring the clarinet. I'll finish your food you get packin before the dork is done with her precious baking."  
10 minutes later they were walking down the street Ryoma had a black hard suitcase with the trumpet piccolo clarinet and flute In it. On his back was the violin and his other Hamden held a saxaphone. After a 10 minute walk they found themselves in front of a driveway that looked like it should be in front of a castle with apple peach and orange trees lining the way at the end was a semi large fairytale cottage.  
Ryoma put down all his instruments and peered through a window and saw her cleaning off some sugar dust that managed to get on her violin so he opened up his case and began to play. After about 4 beats a beautiful girl sprinted out the door readying her own violin then imitating Ryoma. Then it was like a duel involving the two Irish jigging while playing.  
"Che, showoffs" Connie muttered.  
Everyone else was too mesmerized by their performance too speak. The girl despite being slightly chubby was perfect. Ryoma and her even matched he was in black jeans and a silver Colette casual button down while she had a high low skirt with silver lining and was black and puffed out with a corset that was black as well but silver swirls patterned the material. Her hair was a light brown with natural blonde highlighting it. She had soft baby blue eyes that despite promising mischief were as happy and bright as they got. Had a light tan too it and was several shades darker than connie's. The regulars favorite part of the outfit was the knee length white apron with red cupcakes plastering it.  
The song ended the bowed/curtseyed to the regulars and received a huge round of applause from everyone as the girl ran inside and Ryoma put his violin away and stood and walked 5 steppe away only to be glomped by the girl and then there was kissing. The regulars stood there dumbfounded.  
When they broke the girl she said "Hello kelsey how are you? Hi Ryoma I'm amazing after playing a duet with you how have you been? Oh I'm great because you are an incredible girl who gives me kisses."  
"And hugs me to death" Ryoma replied. "Still doing our greetings on your own I see" he smirked.  
"Don't smirk at me I can still beat you at anything but tennis." she slapped him in the back of his head.  
"owey" Ryoma rubbed the sore spot and Connie snickered.  
"sup shorty!" Kelsey waved at Connie. "Oh yeah I made cupcakes come on in everyone!" with that she walked inside and everyone followed into a dining room that seats 20 people everyone sat down and moments later they were interrupted by happy singing of zip-a-dee-doo-da and a girl balancing 3 trays of beautiful cupcakes and Ryoma quickly grabbed 2 of the trays.  
They were placed in front of the regulars. "dig in y'all!"  
Everyone did just that and each started with a cupcake. Kelsey grabbed one and peeled of the wrapper, she went to take a bite and noticed the cupcake already had a huge bite out of it, Connie was gagging and the regulars were snickering.  
"Wait what just happened?" Kelsey asked completely confused.  
Ryoma snickered and pushed the cupcake into her face smearing frosting on her nose. Then wait for it the cleasay thing happens he leans in and licks the frosting from her face then kisses her.  
"Delicious" he said grabbing another cupcake and he began eating.  
"You little" she started.  
"Oi! We never introduced ourselves! I'm Momoshiro just call me momo."  
"I'm Eiji Kikumaru call me eiji what about you ochibett?"  
"I'm Kelsey Kelsey Meyer, in America we go by first names I will not respond to Meyer. Any formation of my name is cool everyone says something different, if you call me smelsey you could easily lose a finger...or your tongue" she smiled at the end.  
"I'm Taka"  
"Kaidoh...fsssshhhhhh"  
"Oishi"  
"Inui, would you like some" he pointed to a container labeled penal tea.  
"Sure one second!" Kelsey said running to the kitchen.  
Ryoma laughed lightly as did Connie.  
"How about you Connie?" Inui asked.  
"Oh hell no I'll stick to store bought juice."  
Kelsey came back into the room and placed down 2 glasses a tray of tea leaves sugar and milk. "ok here we go pour both please I'm making Ryo here drink it too." inue filled the glasses three quarters of the way and kelsey set to work. It started with her taking a sip of the tea. Then she began to smell the herbs and placed a little bit of several leaves into a grinder and began to smash them into a fine powder then she dumped it in the cup she took a sip from and added 2 teaspoons of sugar and some milk then offered to mix it take a sip and handed it to Ryoma.  
"You like grape so don't drink that till I come back." she ran into the kitchen and came back with a grape ponta and posted some in and told him to drink it and not to mix it.  
His eyes got wide and then shut as he began to chug the beverage Kelsey smiled and went and followed the same steps and made it to her liking so she added a lot more milk and a Half a teaspoon of sugar. She mixed hers and added a vanilla powder to it and then she began to chug hers and put it down half empty. Ryoma took hers and sipped it.  
"It tastes like you" he said.  
"You want to know what you taste like? It's that drink."  
They proceeded to drink the last of their tea and everyone sat amazed by how they just chugged penal tea.  
"Saa Kelsey can you make me one?" Fuji asked.  
"Sure, Ryoma can you go get me another cup."  
Ryoma left and Kelsey did the strangest thing she kissed Fuji on The forehead. Her eyes got wide and she seemed to fill with joy.  
"You like wasabi! Thank the lord I'm not the only one!" she liked her lips and began mixing the ingredients of brightly colored tea leave tins and Ryoma came back and gave her the mug and a kiss on the cheek. He also took a moment to gag at the fact of one of the cans she put in the grinder.  
"You are the weirdest person alive." Ryoma said.  
"It's what he tastes like!"  
"YOU KISSED HIM!"'Ryoma freaked.  
"Chill drama mama"  
"Fine I'll let it slide just this once but no making cupcakes for 2 days and you have to help me record all weekend"  
"Yes oh great and mighty prince I live to obey your every desire I do not deserve to be under your command for I am like a modern happier cinderella." she stood and bowed for effect.  
Several people snickered at the statement.


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip it's Monday

"Alright first day of school, uniforms bring it" Kelsey said.  
She despised uniforms so she took it upon herself to personalize her uniform. So naturally when she walked into school seigaku was dumbfounded.  
She immediately went to were the boys tennis club were practicing stopping everyone in their tracks.  
"Oi, Ryoma! Let's go I'm gonna warm you up!" she shouted.  
Said boy turned drinking water and began choking the moment he saw her.  
"You're breaking dress code already?" Ryoma asked not the least bit surprised.  
"Hey I have all the school uniform prices just styled differently!" Kelsey whined. "Anyway give me a moment and I'm gonna go put tennis clothing on."  
She came back several minutes later wearing grey sweat pants and a white v neck t shirt. She even made that look hot.  
She grabbed a tennis racket that was orange and decorated in different chocolate Hershey's products.  
Everyone was gawking at the delicious array of treats printed on her racket.  
"Don't stare, I'm sponsored by 2 of the biggest chocolate companies in the world, Hershey's and m&ms it's actually pretty cool i love being able to get any candy from those brand names free, it comes in handy when baking." She offered. "Ryo leggo practice."  
"Saa Kelsey this is boys practice" Fuji said with a smile that said go kick his ass.  
"Meyer!" tezuka called only to receive science.  
"Tezuka Kelsey said she will only respond if you call her Kelsey no formalities allowed." Fuji explained.  
"fine" tezuka gave an exasperated sigh "Kelsey, 1 match then you have to go to the girls team, state rules."  
Everyone was a little surprised by his statement but kelsey's next blew the ball out of the park.  
"thanks for your blessing but I could kick your ass any day so do what is wise for your well being and know when to shut the hell up, oh and you give me laps I will personally see to a track match you and me. Ok sweety?" Kelsey said anesthetic smile lining her face as she turned to look his way.  
There were several gasps and Fuji being him chuckled while Ryoma just 'ched' and several stood silenced in their shock.  
Kelsey just turned and walked on to the court Ryoma was stretching and began doing the same. She started with cracking her shoulders and neck then laying her hands flat on the ground because toe touching was beneath her flexibility. Then she did a backbend which turned into a cartwheel type thing that landed her in a split. She then turned herself to do a straddle and proceeds to lay her palms flat against the bottom of both feet and count to 20. Next she reached forward to lay her stomach flat against the ground and arms strait cover her head.  
"wow talk about flexible" momo said somehow triggering a fight with the so called viper.  
Kelsey wasn't done her show just yet though. When she sat up still in a straddle she proceeds to lay her hands in an skewed looking position and push herself off the ground she stayed for a moment repositioning her hands then flipped up so she was doing a handstand but still held her straddle strong. Her legs came up slowly and she was perfectly forming a perfect right angle with the ground she walked on her hands in the direction of the the net and half way there she started doing back handsprings up to the net which she simply just flipped over and landed to a cartwheel followed by several frontflips. She landed and caught her racket as it sailed through the air.  
"which?" Ryoma asked.  
"smooth"  
Sure enough it landed smooth and Kelsey told Ryoma to serve. Not holding back at all Ryoma let a twist serve go but almost instantly the ball came back and left a nice mark exactly on the corner opposite Ryoma then got stuck in the fence.  
"Winning point for da kelseinator! My surve!" she yelled a ball now being pulled from the little triangle attaching the Handle.  
"don't question seimpai tatchi" Ryoma said sending their confusion to that.  
She threw the ball high in the air and slammed it down. Ryoma ran to it and when the ball hit the racquet the racquet flew from his hands. No one said anything... An hour later Kelsey won in tie break... She then said something in another language.  
"portugese. Really?" Ryoma asked.  
"HOW MANY DAMNED LANGUAGES DO YOU TWO SPEAK!" momo yelled.  
"A lot." Kelsey said. Suddenly froze and started to run yelling "VEGEKINS!"  
Kelsey reached the other American and tackled\ her to the ground and ended up underneath her somehow.  
"Hello Kels Kels!" she replied.  
The girl was clad in a seigaku uniform but instead of the skirt she had shorts on. Her skin had a nice italion tan and her hair had about a hundred different shades of brown and a fairly good sized chunk of purple. She was skinny and was sporting a blue softball bag.  
"sup kid!" Kelsey said with much enthusiasm.  
"I'm older than you" she retorted.  
"good ol' vegekins the life of the party." kelsey's voice laced with sarcasm.  
"SHORTY! Hey!" the new American said.  
"I'm taller than you Val Gal"  
"My sweet little baby Ryo-chan can't argue with the idiot I call my best friend" Kelsey's little nickname tore several chuckles from. The regulars and ryoma's face flamed.  
"I call Tom midget!" the American defended.  
"And he called u-"  
"Ryo honey I love u to death but shut the fuck up." Kelsey cut Ryoma off.  
He mumbled something under his breath.  
Kelsey gave him a sweet innocent grin. "Ryo would u like me to stretch u out you seem to tensed up."  
His dyers widened and the regulars chuckled.  
"Valerie u 2"  
"Holy shit it's Valerie galderisi!" someone shouted. Said American stepped behind Kelsey like a shy child would her mother as a group of the softball players gathered around them. One of the girls launched herself at Valerie and ended up pinned to the ground kelsey holding her down.  
It scared people that her happy bright blue eyes were pitch black with a rim of unnerving yellow.  
"Ryoma!" Kelsey suddenly called looking around like she couldn't see. "Ryoma!" she called again releasing the girl who scrambled away.  
"Kelsey" Ryoma said took her hand. Valerie grabbed the other. Her eyes went back to normal. Ryoma gave her a chaste kiss. She stumbled a bit into his awaiting embrace.  
Kelsey smiled softly before saying "Can u get the ibuprofen from my bag Vegekins."  
Valerie ran off and came back about a minute later holding two rust colored pills, a huge brown one, a little purple one and a white rectangular one.  
The regulars watched as she swallows all 5 pills dry. Gagging slightly at the taste. "Well" Kelsey said yawning. Thats not gonna kick in for another 10 minutes. Who's up for stretching?"  
"I know it's none of our business but what are all the pills for, I know the red ones are ibuprofen but what about the other 3?" Oishi asked slight mother hen coming on.  
The huge water pill is my vitamin I have to take it 3 times a day, the purple one is for bipolar, and the white one is for narcolepsy."  
"that is a lot"  
"You guys should see my brain scans...short term memory loss, selective memory ADHD, several forms of autism, OCD, I can't feel any fiscal pain but I am really ticklish, my bones are twice as strong as most humans, I have concussions from god knows where, and the list goes on, and on, and on, and on, you get the point." the regulars stood amazed at kelseys serious medical issues. "the first time I got a brain scan the American government got involved saying something along the lines of nonviolent extraterrestrial. Holy shit talk about enraged parents. My favorite was when a scientist said to me and I quote 'holly devil shit how can one use so much of their brain and only be 6 years old'" Kelsey giggled at the memory while the regulars stood astounded at how she could be so ok with being considered an alien.


End file.
